


Many Happy Returns

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [37]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Henry brings a few unexpected guests to the Sillyvision Survivors' reunion.





	Many Happy Returns

Taking one last glance at the man he'd once called a friend, Henry turned and got into his car. Joey was going away for a long time--most likely, forever.

"So who were they, really?"

Henry gave Boris a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You said those monsters weren't really who they said they were, and that everybody was OK."

"I suppose they were echoes," Henry answered, looking thoughtful as he turned onto the main road. "Memories of Joey's employees, given physical form and corrupted by dark magic."

"So Susie's all right?" asked Alice.

"Mm-hmm. She's just fine. Allison too." He gave them a warm smile. "I'm sure they'd be really happy to meet you."

(BATIM)

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

"Oh, really?"

Sammy shook his head, smiling as he watched Wally chase his son around the park. "Good to see Franks hasn't changed."

"It hasn't been that long since we last saw him," Susie reminded her husband. "Henry, on the other hand..."

"Wait, Henry's coming?" asked Norman, setting a large cooler down on one of the picnic tables.

"He called this morning," Sammy said. "Said he was bringing a few surprise guests."

At that moment, Shawn and Grant came over, carrying several six-packs of Coke and Pepsi.

"Y'sure we can't have anythin' stronger?" Shawn asked.

"Excuse me, there are children here," Norman chided him, opening the cooler and starting to put the cans in. "The last thing this reunion cookout needs is a bunch of drunken shenanigans."

Before Shawn could retort, a loud honk announced Henry's arrival. Wally went over to greet him, only to stop in his tracks.

"Uh, guys?"

Everyone looked over at where he was pointing--directly at the three Toons.

"I'll be damned," Sammy said. "Henry, you gave a lot of explaining to do."


End file.
